


Spy4Spy

by hellscape1990



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajor, Bajoran Original Character, Cardassians, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Faking a relationship to a real relationship, Flashback Chapters, Former Resistance Member, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Terok Nor (Star Trek), Violence, old lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscape1990/pseuds/hellscape1990
Summary: Garak's identity aboard the recently renamed Deep Space 9 was air tight. There was no one, save Dukat, left around that could spread gossip about him. Even Bashir's attempts to get some hints at who he is were all fun and games, business was booming, and everything was sound. Until the familiar face of a Bajoran former spy shows itself on the station again. Now, things are different. Garak knows their chemistry- their mutual attraction and impossible to forget love affair- cannot be staved off. Even as they orbit closer and closer to each other he knows it is only time before he finds himself in her bed, but what, then, will happen to the carefully crafted life he had made for himself aboard Deep Space 9?





	1. The Arrival

"Come now, Garak, I refuse to believe that you are aboard simply for...what was it again?"

"Oh, my dear doctor, you didn't think I would fall for that, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have never given you a reason for my exile. I have only told you the truth of my circumstances: I am but a tailor; just plain, simple Garak."

"Well, you can't expect me to give up now-"

Bashir trailed off as his gaze fell on something, or someone. Garak sighed as his companion's gaze continued to be occupied with whatever he saw.

"My goodness, doctor, you should really know better than to st-" his own words stuck in his teeth when he turned to lay his eyes on the Bajoran woman sitting at the bar.

"So it would appear that you are not just interested in Cardassian women, hmm?"

"Interested, no. Confused, yes," Garak turned, his eyes were wide as he spoke, "confused as to what you find so intriguing about this new woman. Surely she is not much different from the other Bajoran women you have seen?"

"Perhaps, she is nothing out of the ordinary, but surely you see it, yes? The way she moves, with about as much, if not more, confidence as Jadzia or even Kira-"

"I would say she moves with much more confidence than either of the only two women you apparently know," he turned his head again, "much, much more."

"What do you mean?"

"It is no coincidence that she is sitting at the very end of the bar, she has the perfect vantage point," he kept speaking over Bashir, "and, she doesn't look suspicious because her back isn't against a wall. Not that she needs it to be, no one would attack a lone woman at a bar, oh no, she is exactly where she wants to be."

There was a slight pause after Garak's frantic rambling, Bashir's eyebrows raising in surprise at every word.

"Garak, I think you've gone a bit cracked. She's not a spy or a danger," he laughed, rising from his seat, "she is a beautiful woman, sitting alone at the bar. That's all."

"Oh, is that really all?"

"No," Bashir straightened his shirt, "but the rest I will hopefully learn tonight over dinner."

Garak watched as Bashir approached the woman at the bar who was, strangely, not being courted by Quark. The Cardassian cursed and turned back around, folding his arms indignantly for a moment.

"Tonight over dinner, bah, as if she'll even give him the time of day-" he turned around again to see her politely declining Bashir's invitation, and leave the bar. She stopped for a moment and turned to look, almost directly, at Garak. He turned away from her gaze as soon as it landed on him

"Well, I have learned that she is unreceptive to advances," Bashir moped as he sat back down across from his companion.

"Yes...I'm sorry to cut our lunch short, doctor, but I just remembered I have a last minute appointment," he stood quickly and smoothed his shirt, "do forgive me, but business is business. Good day, doctor."

"Garak, I-" Bashir stopped talking as his friend left, but quickly turned to a Dabo girl who had just begun her break.

As Garak neared the bar on his way out, a short PSST called him over.

"Garak, Garak!"

The Cardassian moved to the bar without a word, leaning one side over to better hear Quark.

"Was that just," the Ferengi's eyes were wide as he consulted the Cardassian, "was that who I think it was?"

"I think so," Garak looked into the Promenade, his mind occupied.

"What the hell could she be doing here? I mean, the way she left- what happened to you because of it-"

"Yes that is quite enough illumination of the past, hmm?" Garak snipped, "if it is her, I'll find out shortly. Our paths always have a way of crossing."

Garak moved from the bar and into the Promenade, and a cup on the bar slowly melted back into a person.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Quark," Odo turned to watch the Cardassian, "but were you willingly talking to Garak?"

"Yes," the Ferengi quipped, "and I'm not telling you a damn thing about it."

"Oh? And why not? Who was that woman?"

"None of your business," Quark walked away, pouring new drinks for a customer, "she's done nothing wrong."

"Is that so?"

"Nothing that the Bajoran Provisional Government can charge her with, she's clean, Odo," he stopped and leaned closer to the shapeshifter, "almost too clean."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it, you weren't there," Quark waved before picking up a tray of drinks, "you wouldn't understand. It's for the best."

"Hmm, for the best," Odo hummed as Quark quickly moved past the bar, "I'll be the judge of that," he lightly touched his comm, "Odo to Major Kira."

"What is it Odo?"

"I think we should have a talk."

* * *

"Well, what did the woman look like?"

"I'm searching for a better photo of her, all I have is this picture from a security tape on the Promenade," Odo motioned the major over to his desk.

She quickly did, pausing for a moment as she analyzed the photo.

"Well that's strange," she stood, "she's obviously of Bajoran descent, but I don't think she's just Bajoran."

"Mm, I thought her nose ridges were a little too smooth and unpronounced, but what else could she be?"

"I don't know, her hair is darker and curlier than most Bajorans, and her eyes seem very dark- much darker than the average brown eyed Bajoran."

"She's obviously not part Cardassian, which still doesn't explain Garak's unusual response to her."

"Garak?"

"Yes, I saw him grow agitated when she entered the bar, and he even spoke to Quark briefly before leaving. The Ferengi knows more about this woman than he's willing to admit...that makes me suspicious."

The Major was silent as she paced around the desk.

"I can't be sure, but if both Quark and Garak know about her....it's possible she was a collaborator during the occupation-"

"I'll look into it myself."

"I'd like her in custody, at least until we know for sure," she paused, "I don't like the thought of a potential collaborator going about the station with no one keeping tabs on her."

"Yes, but if we imprison her and she is not a collaborator-"

"She's still partly Bajoran," Kira sighed, "she'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"I would."

"Very well, I'll tell my people that if she's found she's to be brought here immediately."

* * *

"Oh, Geelki, you've really done it now," Garak exited the terminal he used to eavesdrop on the constable, "they think you're a collaborator! Oh," he chuckled, "wouldn't that have been lovely. No meddlesome resistance tasks to run about doing, just you and I-" he turned quickly, "but it has never just been you and I, how did I forget...You and I...and Dukat," he hissed and moved to the edge of his shop. "Where are you Geelki? I know you're out there..."

"Who is Geelki?"

"My good doctor, it's not so polite to listen to people when they think they are alone."

"I think it is you who isn't being smart, you didn't even notice me walking up to you and saying hello."

"Well then, hello. Now, good bye-"

"Garak, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It is my business and mine alone, now, go flirt with some Dabo girl and leave me to my life."

"Well," Bashir followed him deeper into the store, "perhaps I need my pants let out-"

"The shop is closing early today," Garak moved to face his friend, "either move or be moved."

"What has gotten into you? Ever since that woman at Quarks-" Bashir watched Garak stiffen at her mention, "wait...Geelki is a Bajoran name. Just like the woman at the bar..." he moved closer to his friend, "you know her, don't you?"

"If I know her or not does not matter-"

"But it does," Julien cut him off as the Cardassian turned to him again, "the implications of a Cardassian knowing a Bajoran woman during the Occupation leaves only two options, Garak, and neither of them good."

"Enlighten me, my good doctor, I am at obviously at your mercy," Elim was a good head taller than his companion, and he made sure the doctor was aware that with one move he could be taken out. He stood closer to the doctor, chin almost touching the smaller man's forehead.

"Either she was a "comfort" woman," Bashir looked up without flinching. Good man, Garak thought, don't show weakness, "and that would make you a war criminal."

"Or?"

"Or she was a collaborator that worked with you during the occupation. In which case, you both are war criminals."

"Well, she was neither a comfort woman nor a collaborator, Julien," Garak turned away from the man, "but I assure you nonetheless, doctor, we are both still war criminals. Just for a different side."

"I don't understand."

"No, I suspect you wouldn't. Now, get out of my shop or I will remove you."

"You're going to try and find this....Geelki character, aren't you?"

"Think of that just now, did you, hmm?"

"Just get back to me when you are done throwing a tantrum," Bashir enunciated his words, showcasing his annoyance and disapproval with being left out of his friend's life. He waited one second longer to see if Garak would turn back to him, but when the Cardassian made no move he sighed and took his leave.

"Nothing personal, doctor," Elim said as he calibrated his phaser, "but I won't get you involved with a situation as precarious as this."

* * *

Odo looked up as he heard the doors to his office open.

"Doctor Bashir, to what do I owe the visit?"

"I heard from Major Kira that you were looking for a Bajoran woman, whose not quite Bajoran, that is currently on the station."

"Yes, we have reason to believe she may be a collaborator, why?"

"Well, after an...interesting conversation I had with Mr. Garak, I can tell you that she was not a collaborator."

"No?"

"No," Julien paced to the other side of the room, "his reaction to that accusation makes me believe him. She was definitely a part of something, but what exactly that something was...I have no way of knowing."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind, Doctor. Did you get any other information from Mr. Garak?"

"Yes, I believe it to be her surname. Geelki."

"Geelki...thank you doctor, you've been most helpful."

"My pleasure," he nodded and turned to leave, pausing with a sigh and turning hesitantly, "I believe she may be in danger."

"Danger?"

"The way Garak was acting...I don't know, I cannot say for sure, but I'm worried about his intentions. He claimed that they were both war criminals for a different side, whatever the hell that means-"

"It means that neither of them are in particularly good standing with the Cardassian Empire...she could be the reason he was exiled," Odo leaned forward, scanning the screen in front of him, "computer, locate Elim Garak."

"Elim Garak is in the East Platform."

Odo almost lept from his chair and moved past the doctor, who quickly made to follow him.

"Do you think that's where she'll be?"

"I almost guarantee it."

* * *

He had found her, his heart beating louder the closer he got to her. She was dressed differently than he remembered, but of course she would be. There was now no need for fine, silk dresses that were impractical for anything other than display. And, her hair was different. Much different from the close cropped hair his fingers had grown accustomed to combing through. Now, he noted, her hair reached the small of her back and she wore different clothes. Still in her signature cool purple and powder blue, but instead of a long gown she wore a simple tunic and high waisted pants. His eyes fell to the brown leather book bag she carried. There were no books in there, he knew, but what could be in there was a mystery.

They were alone now, him stalking her from the shadows as she looked out a window at the wormhole. Garak lifted his phaser as he moved closer, hiding in the dark behind a support pillar. The tip of his tongue touched his upper lip as she smiled.

"So then you are alive after all?"

"Yes."

"You don't need the phaser," she didn't even look away from the wormhole.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"After all we lived through, do you really think I'd kill you now?"

"Ten years is a long time, Tova," Garak ducked his head down low again, "people change."

"We don't. Not really," she still didn't look towards him, "once a Liar, always a liar."

"We don't lie, you know that."

"Yes we do. Just enough to hide who we are, it's an art form, really. But now that the occupation is over, Bajor has no more need for liars."

"Why are you here, Tova?"

"I came here to see the wormhole, and to return to Bajor, if I could. But, on the way here I heard talk that there was still a Cardassian on the station."

"And you knew it was me?"

"I hoped," she finally tossed one look in his direction, dark eyes cutting to the bone, "I knew that if any man could survive my departure it would be you, at least I hoped. And I knew that if you had survived, you wouldn't be allowed to return back to Cardassia after what you had done-"

"I did not act alone, you know that."

"I know, I'm aware of my role in everything. There wasn't a single action of yours I didn't influence," she returned her gaze to the wormhole, "it's strange. Five years and this never appeared. Now, look at it. It's turned Bajor into the center of the quadrant."

"You aren't scared that I'll shoot you? Turn you into the Cardassian Empire, regain my place in Cardassian society?"

Her laugh sounded throughout the empty platform, and he found himself unable to contain his own chuckle.

"No, I suppose that was an empty threat from the start," he lowered his phaser, "we both know I could never hurt you. Not even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"No, Tova. I never wanted to hurt you," he sighed, leaning his head against the cool pillar, "but I do think you wanted to hurt me."

"At first, I did," her smile faded, "but it only took six months to change my mind. We both lie a lot, constantly. Always. But my feelings for you weren't a lie," she turned to him again, "it was genuine, for whatever that's worth."

He turned away from her, resting his back against the pillar as if he could hide from her.

"It's worth more than any position in the Obsidian Order," he sighed, "my feelings were genuine as well, Tova. Which made your absence even harder, and your return here even harder to believe."

There was a silence as Tova faced the wormhole again, "now what?"

"Now you leave," he fumbled with the phaser, "I have it on good authority that people here think you are a collaborator or comfort woman- same difference in the eyes of the general populace I suppose."

"I'll leave sometime tomorrow then, stay low until then. I still know my way around the ship."

"Things have changed, the Federation made sure of that."

"I'll find a way, always do."

"You can stay with-" he stopped, pocketing his phaser as footsteps approached.

"Who is it?"

"The constable, don't let him know I'm here."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

There was only silence until Odo was a few feet away. Tova still faced the wormhole, as if she hadn't heard the footsteps.

"Miss Geelki?"

She turned slightly, tilting her head curiously, "yes? Do I know you?"

"No ma'am, but I have reason to believe that your life is in danger," Odo nodded, "I believe you met Doctor Bashir earlier?"

"Oh, yes," her smile was wide, and genuine. Or so it seemed, Garak couldn't help but smile at the thrill of her skillful deception, "you were the man who propositioned me at the bar."

"Wh-" Julian back up a step, eyes moving between her and Odo, "it was nothing like that! It was a genuine dinner inquiry! I swear! Odo-" he was interrupted by her laughter.

"Is there something you need from me, Mr....ah?"

"Odo, my name is Odo. I'm afraid I must insist you come with me."

"Because you think I'm in danger?"

"Only partially, ma'am," she tilted her head at his answer, "you are under investigation by the Bajoran Provisional Government."

"What charge?"

"Collaboration with the Cardassians."

Her laughter again filled the chamber, but this time it was genuine. She leaned against the bulkhead and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Odo, but I haven't heard a joke that funny in a long time!"

"It is no joke, ma'am."

"Oh but it will be when they know my name," she moved from her window to stand directly in front of the changeling, "my full name is Geelki Tova, from Musilla province. I left Terok Nor ten years ago," Odo looked her over as she spoke, "I was a Bajoran spy during the Cardassian Occupation."

"What exactly was your mission?"

"A simple one, albeit one I didn't finish," she smiled again with the light shake of her head, "I tried to kill Elim Garak."

 

 

 

 


	2. Who In Bajor is Geelki Tova?

"You're Geelki Tova?" Kira paced in front of the detention cell, "I can't believe this. No," she waved the thought away, "you can't be Geelki, you're only half Bajoran!"

"Major," Sisko interrupted her rambling, "who exactly is Geelki Tova?"

"She's like the female Li Nalas, sir. She's responsible for saving hundreds of Bajoran lives," Kira huffed and leaned against the nearby table, "we don't know how, we just know that she was a Bajoran woman who used Cardassian men for their access to the ships systems. She would program in early release dates and transfer all the ore miners back to Bajor, she saved hundreds that way. Hell, she's even been credited with entire camps being liberated-"

"That would be an overstatement, liberation," the two officers looked to the incarcerated woman as she leaned against the door jam of her cell, "all I did was release a shuttle of people here and there. Well, I say I, but I didn't work alone. And yes, I'm only half Bajoran. I don't know what the other half is, it's never mattered before now."

"You really are Geelki Tova, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Captain."

"We can't just take her for her word," Kira objected, "not to be rude, but anyone claim to be her and there are no records of what she looks like-"

"I have one source that can prove it."

The two officers turned back to the woman behind the cell, who now stood next to the entrance.

"And who would that be?"

She only smiled and tilted her head.

* * *

"Ah, commander, what can I do for you?"

Benjamin wanted to sigh, he hated dealing with Dukat. He sent a glance to Kira as she stood behind his computer screen waiting to see whatever image the Cardassian might be willing to send.

"Dukat, I was wondering if you knew anything about a "Geelki Tova", it's rumored she's aboard the station but we have no way to identify her."

"For good reason," the Cardassian's voice shifted, "Commander, if you have news about the war criminal Geelki Tova, I would suggest you tell me in an act of goodwill between our empires," his voice was stern over the comm.

"Currently, it is just a rumor. However, again, we don't know what she looks like, do you have any photos of her we could use for reference?"

"Perhaps," he paused briefly, and then sighed before typing away at his desk, "I've sent one to you now."

Sisko looked to Kira on the other side of the desk, who only nodded in confirmation, "thank you, Dukat, we'll be sure to inform you if we see her around."

"You had better, I have a personal stake in her capture, Captain, I would ask you to consider that in your...search for her," the screen went black as Sisko rolled his eyes.

"So, she is Geelki Tova," Kira nodded and wiped her forehead, "I'll go tell Odo and apologize for her incarceration."

"Just a moment," Sisko raised a hand, "I want someone to keep an eye on her. I don't like that she's considered a Cardassian war criminal, let alone that Dukat," he spat the other man's name, "has a "personal stake" in her capture. I want to know more about this Geelki, about what exactly she's done-"

"There's the problem, sir. She was such a good spy that the Cardassians were fooled, we have no way of distinguishing her truth from fiction," she thought one moment longer, "and, I can only imagine what situation she was in on this station. Most women here were comfort women, if she was a spy here...I can't say anything for sure, but after what Dukat said I'm almost certain she used her position as comfort woman to steal information from the Cardassian soldiers that r- that she was attached to. I would't want to relive those experiences, I don't think it's fair to ask the same of her."

"I understand, but see if she's receptive to a debriefing anyways, you never know."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Comfort woman? Is that what you thought I was?" Geelki's laugh echoed about her cell, "oh, Major, no- I was nothing of the sort. Sure there was a...romantic conflict, but it wasn't because I was a comfort woman. I came here under the guise of collaboration, and I was welcomed with open arms. In fact, I was so good at embracing Cardassian life that nobody even considered that I was a plant until-well, that's a story for another time," she sighed and looked around the cell, "you'll let me out now, correct? I don't enjoy being held for no crime."

"Yes, of course," Kira let down the force field, and the woman quickly moved into freedom.

"Thank the Prophets," she stretched her legs, "I hate being in one place too long. I'm a rover."

"I can't believe I didn't see you while I was on Terok Nor," Kira stuttered as she watched the woman in amazement, "you know, you were such a huge inspiration to all women in the Shakaar Resistance. We just- I just can't believe that you are here now..."

"I had some unfinished business here, business I intend to complete to it's fullest degree before I ever leave again," she looked over the flustered Major, "so get used to seeing me here, darling," she brushed a hand across Kira's cheek, "because I suspect I'll be here a long time."

She walked away with a small smile, moving to the locker where her bag was placed upon her arrest to gather her things. 

"And just what is your unfinished business?"

"Strictly personal, my dear. I'm afraid it doesn't concern anyone but me, and Garak."

"Garak?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. We may brawl, here and there, but we won't kill each other."

"Garak? Brawl? He seems far too prissy for that."

"Does he now? I haven't seen him since I've arrived."

"What kind of man was he when you met him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he hasn't changed. He's always been plain, simple Garak," she smiled one last time, then left the security office.

* * *

Garak was hard at work sewing, he kept the image of Geelki locked up in a cell out of his mind. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone anything that could make him look like anything more than plain, simple Garak, but he had that creeping Cardassian suspicion. He kept shaking the thought from his mind that he should have shot her last night on the platform, but he knew that he would be unable to do so even if he wanted to. And he certainly didn't want to. His bed had been growing colder, his days longer, the lights brighter- he missed her. He missed the company of a truly "like" mind, the similarity of their gut reactions was so similar he felt as though he had found true kinship in her shortly after they met. To her credit, she hooked him like a worm on a fishing rod, and he was easy- ready to bend to her whim at the first genuine smile. At the first feel of her breath against his neck ridges.

"So soft, I always wondered how they got some fabrics to be so smooth in nature they become a second skin."

"You creep around still, I take it?"

"Only when I don't want to be seen."

"Then, you do not wish to be seen, is that it?"

"I wish to be seen by you."

He turned to look over his shoulder just slightly, "do you now?"

"How have you been?"

"Good, I suppose."

"Really? The lights aren't too bright for you?" he heard her move closer, "the temperature isn't too cold?" there was real care in her voice; and her touch as she stood behind him, a hand on his face.

He let himself rest his head on her abdomen, enjoying the warmth of her hand on his face. It radiated from his cheek to his neck ridges, the endorphins pumping at four times the usual level.

"It is bearable."

"Why are you here?"

"Where else would I be? On Bajor? They would never have me, there is no where else to go. This is as close to Cardassia as I can get, my dear."

"How have you survived this long all alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he finally pulled away from her, "where have you been all these years?"

"A little bit of here, a little bit of there."

"Did you really come to see the wormhole?"

"No."

"Then why did you come?"

"I was tired of being alone."

He smiled and took her hand in his, standing as he did so, "I cannot even begin to tell you how much I've missed your company, but we cannot take off where we left off."

"I understand-"

"No, you don't fully. I don't mean that we cannot....be together again, but no one here knows why I was exiled."

"Why not? Garak, you should be open with it-"

"No, if I am then I will never see Cardassia again. Tain has retired, but he made sure the reasons for my exile were kept quiet, only you and Dukat know what really happened, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You want to start all over again," she stared intently at his palms, "like nothing in our past ever happened?"

"Yes," he pushed the hair from her face, "that would be ideal."

"But perhaps a bit strange," she looked to the passersby in the Promenade, "a Bajoran war hero getting together with the Cardassian spy? I don't think they would understand or accept it."

"Let's say that we were brought together by our mutual hate for Gul Dukat, hm?," he paused as she chuckled, "that should suffice, yes?"

"I'm sure it won't," she squeezed his hands one last time before pulling away, "my measurements have grown three inches from the last time you made me a dress- can you make me something comfortable from this lilac?" she asked him as she walked to a display.

"Of course, my dear, I could make you anything you like," he said sitting back down.

"I'll see you soon, won't I?" she asked as she moved towards the exit.

"Of course you will. Have you found living arrangements yet?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll have some in no time. Apparently, I'm the hot number around here, remember?" she smiled again with a wink before entering the crowd.

"Oh my," he turned back to his sewing, "we are in trouble now, aren't we, Elim?"


	3. Collaboration (The Price of Warmth)

Dukat straightened his back as the man- that agent of the Obsidian Order, that meddlesome and murderous, vile man- moved to his side. He sighed with annoyance as his counterpart looked to him, silently waiting for him to aknowledge him with that slight smile on his face. 

"Why are you here, Garak?"

"I'm here to debrief the new collaborator, of course," he smiled widely, "just making sure you aren't smuggling aboard anymore...sex kittens, did you call them?"

"Oh, Garak," Dukat laughed, "must you make it so clear that you are out of luck with women?"

"Forgive me, some of us prefer living life without venereal diseases," he chuckled, "jokes aside, it's my job to debrief Bajorans who wish to work for the Cardassian government, so, of course, I am here."

"You are not equipped to debrief her."

"Is that so? Please enlighten me, it's still going to be a few minutes before the airlock can be opened," he gestured, "what makes me so incompetent?"

"You have no sexual experience with Bajoran women, how are you going to tell if she's lying or trying to seduce you to evade questions? These women are not so overt-"

"I have plenty of sexual experience, thank you, I will be fine," Garak smiled, "perhaps, you just give into your desires too easily."

Dukat moved to turn when the airlock opened and two Cardassian guards filed out of the doorway followed by a singular Bajoran woman. Garak noticed Dukat's demeanor change as he approached her. The woman was attractive, Garak supposed, her hair was closely cropped and dark, as dark as her black eyes that shined like "obsidian," he murmured absentmindedly. She looked to him with a slight smile, then turned back to Dukat.

"There's one more person here than I anticipated," her voice was deeper than the average Bajoran woman's, "am I so unwelcome?"

"Absolutely not," Dukat hummed as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "you know that I want you here, away from those...barbaric Bajoran men. You will be safe here, well rewarded for your help in finding members of the Shakaar Terrorist Cell."

"Yes, but first," Garak's eyes glanced to her breasts- plump but widely spaced, a pleasing gap between them that framed the pendant she wore; a green snake, "I must interrogate you, for the Obsidian Order," her eyes narrowed and he found himself trying not to unnerve her, "just to make sure our records are complete."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less; he Obsidian Order is, after all, an incredibly precise and thorough organization," she nodded in his direction, "I will see you after, yes?" she asked Dukat.

"Of course," his hand grazed the side of her face, "it is a moment I have long been waiting for."

"I'm sure you have," she took his hand in hers and pushed it back to his chest, "now, Gul....?"

"Garak, Gul Garak," he tried not to stutter as he answered her, finally noticing that she wore a pale lavender dress. Cool tones were excluded from the average Bajoran's color palette.

"Gul Garak," her hand was hot in his palm, "where do we go for the interrogation?"

* * *

All the information he was supposed to get he got shortly and without hesitation. Of course, the information wasn't anything new, it was verification that she wasn't a liar. Still, he wanted to know more...especially about her relationship to Dukat. How he hated that over sexed egomaniac, always preening whenever a woman walked by- particularly Bajoran women. The shame, Garak thought, the man does have a wife and children back home! Yet here he is, content to sleep around with whatever comfort maiden was unfortunate enough to find herself assigned to his bed. Garak's eyes were drawn to the woman's breasts again.

"Now, miss Tova-"

"Just Tova, no miss."

"You are not...married, or otherwise engaged?"

"No," she met his gaze, which startled him, "I'm not sleeping with Dukat, either."

"Well, not yet," Garak smiled with his chin down, attempting to make the woman uncomfortable, "he certainly has his eyes set on you, I'm sure it will just be a matter of time before yo-"

"I am not meat to be passed around, even if it's what's expected of me," her voice was cool and calm, only furthering Garak's discomfort, "I turned to the Cardassian Empire to escape a life of sexual servitude, I don't plan on being forced into now, or ever."

"Very well, whoever you bed is our business- yours and the Order's," he stood with the same strange smile, "now, there is just the matter of a physical examination, to make sure it matches with our records, so," he turned to a different corner of the room, flicking a light switch that illuminated a few medical supplies and bench, "if you could please disrobe, and come take a seat over here."

Tova only rose slowly, keeping her eye contact with Garak as she undid the fabric belt around her waist. She slowly unclipped the filigree pins that kept the fabric over her shoulders, and let her dress fall off her body. Garak slowly moved his eyes over her in silence, head up and tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.

"Well," he finally broke silence and held a hand out to her, "I would say undergarments too, but you aren't wearing any."

"Why would I?" she asked him while she took his hand.

He walked her to the examination bench, stopping to grip her by the waist and place her on the table. He was as surprised as she was at his action, she could have gotten onto it- it would have taken a slight hop and she would be fine. He only kept moving to avoid discussing his actions.

"Well, that's surprising," he said suddenly, turning to her, "I would have thought you weighed less, this says you're 175 lbs, at only 5 feet and," he squinted at her, "three inches. Is that correct?"

"As far as I know."

"Normally the Bajoran women who move through this station are underfed, you seem to be in perfect working condition," he told her as he took her temperature, "now, why would that be?"

"I was being groomed for the brothels, they don't like their women skinny, and underfed."

"No, they don't," he chuckled, "I'm guessing that's what brought you here?"

"I met Dukat my first day there, he reserved me for his own but not for sex- I was feeding him information about a sect of the Shakaar Resistance that was training brothel girls to suicide bomb their clientele."

"And why would you take issue with that?"

"It's not men that they expect to fuck and die, I take issue with them using our bodies for their warfare," he watched her for a moment as she looked to her hands, "I refused their offer, and I wanted to make sure that all other women did too. So I told Dukat who the recruiters were, where he could find them. After that, though, the Resistance wanted my head, Dukat offered to keep me safe, and now here we are," she took Garak's hand in hers and pressed it over her heart, it took him considerable amounts of self control not to bring his tongue up. "You can feel that my heart rate is as steady as ever, I am no liar. And you can feel it for yourself."

"So it would appear, yes," he pulled his hand away, immediately regretting the decision as what seemed like too cold air rushed his skin, "one last thing, do you know where you will be sleeping?"

"No, not yet. As you said though, I have a sneaking suspicion that Dukat will try to get me in his bed," she shrugged, "I'll probably stay with him until I can find my own place- if that's allowed."

"It is, but perhaps, you would be willing to...provide information again."

"What do you mean?"

"I must be frank with you, Tova; Dukat's days as prefect are numbered, but to ensure that those days are shorter than they are long I could use eyes and ears," he absentmindedly ran a hand up the side of her thigh as he spoke, "especially the eyes and ears of someone he desires." Tova looked down to his hand on her thigh, then up to his face, which was closer than he realized. "If you are willing to do that, then I can guarantee that Dukat won't worm his way between your legs," he was looking down at her, actually standing between her legs as she stayed sitting straight up. He could feel the heat from her body through his armor, which he figured was driving his desire to be closer to her. She burned hotter than any Bajoran he had ever met, and the station was so cold...so cold.

"How would you do that?" her head was tilted all the way back, one hand on his chest to keep him from getting closer.

Garak only smiled in response.

* * *

 "This is outrageous," Dukat seethed, knocking a paper weight from his desk as Garak gloated from across the room, "Geelki, I promise you," Garak watched as the taller- much taller- man seemed to corner the girl against a wall. He kept both hands on the sides of her face, kissing her forehead, "I promise that I will contest this supposed ownership that Garak has claimed over you. I won't rest until I know you are safe," his thumb grazed her bottom lip, "with me," and with that the man kissed her. 

Garak's smile faded briefly as his counterpart seemed to attack Tova with his mouth. He watched her politely place her hands on his forearms, motioning to him that he should probably stop kissing her. He pulled away begrudgingly, watching her as she moved away from the corner. He was disappointed, that much showed on his face, that she was the one to stop him from kissing her. Dukat's own fingers froze in the station's air.

"Unfortunately, Dukat, I rank higher than you in ever possible way. I've claimed miss Tova as my mistress," he stood and moved to Geelki's side, "there is no crime in taking a Bajoran mistress, and I think you will find solace in the arms of the five you already have. Now, me and Tova will be taking our leave. I promise you," there was an edge to his voice now as Dukat's face darkened, "I'll treat her even better than you could."

* * *

Tova walked idly around Garak's quarters, stopping occasionally to further investigate a book, painting, or the vase of flowers. He watched her casually from his reclined position on his couch, swirling Kanar as he did so. She was taking in her surroundings of course, but he could tell that she was also taking him in. He hoped that she found him favorable even as he silently watched her. He had a few books, older and priceless cultural artifacts, and a few paintings that he thought perfectly embodied the Cardassian aesthetic, and the flowers- well, should he deprive himself of beauty even on this god forsaken station?

"What do you see?" his voice was low, almost a murmur as she turned to meet his gaze.

"A man who should never have become an interrogator," she turned back to the painting she had been admiring, "or perhaps a man who was born the perfect inquisitor," her dark eyes landed on him again, "what do you see?"

"A beautiful woman, running from a war torn planet."

"War torn?"

"You don't have to play pretty Bajoran around me, Tova," Garak leaned back, the scales on his torso shining dully in the light as he shifted the soft throw to cover him again, "I understand what we are doing to Bajor- conquer, enslave, and acquire resources; that is the Cardassian credo if you will. I know that we are wreaking havoc upon your planet, I can hardly blame you for your collaboration. I can only imagine living in such...squalor most of my life," he shook his head and took another drink.

"You're different from any Cardassian I've ever met," he could feel Tova's heat as she sat down beside him, her legs pushed up against her chest as she watched him. He felt like could get trapped inside those giant black eyes of hers.

"Yes, I'm sure I am," he smiled bitterly, "if you will, keep that between us."

"I understand. It must be dangerous to secretly oppose the occupation."

"It's not so secret, trust me, Tain knows. And he told me to keep my mouth shut or else he couldn't keep me from the backlash."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because," Garak leaned forward and placed his glass on the coffee table before him, "you are not just here as a collaborator, are you?"

"I told you the truth before-"

"Yes, I know that. But any woman who truly felt indebted to Dukat wouldn't so easily accept the task of spying on him," he looked her over one more time and tilted his head, "you were sent here to kill him, weren't you?"

"If that is what you want to hear."

"No, not him then. If not him, then who?"

"Gul Garak, I already told you everything," she tilted her head in turn, "there is nothing more of consequence to learn about me."

"Maybe so," she kept her face plain as he was strangely expressive, she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach while he looked her over, "either way, it doesn't matter now. I'm putting no small amount of trust in you, Tova," his hand moved behind her neck, gripping the base of her skull, "do well not to betray me, hm?"

He let her go and moved back to his relaxed position. He was slouching, ass on the edge of the couch and back lost in the plush of three pillows that kept him propped up. She looked over him, he was only in his black pants and a green, furry throw blanket over his torso. Her eyes did drift downwards to his belt line. Cardassian biology was always strange to her, she didn't know exactly how alien they were compared to her but they knew that the men had internal genitalia-until they were aroused. She was almost comforted by the smooth material over where she assumed his crotch was, it made him safer, almost. Unlike around Dukat, who, whenever they were alone, tended to have a rather noticeable bump. She averted her gaze back to his face when he turned back to her.

"Tova, I wonder if I may ask something of you, something that is...perhaps strange," he seemed hesitant.

"Of course, anything you wish, I will provide," she leaned forward a bit, knees down.

"I'm not Dukat, I will not manipulate you into doing something you are uncomfortable with," he shook his head with a small chuckle, "no, I'm much too civilized for that. Still, what I ask for is not sexual...but perhaps an uncomfortable question nonetheless."

"What is it?"

"Here, place your hand on my chest," he guided her hand to him. He was icy beneath her touch, "I'm so...cold, here," his voice was strangely open for a Cardassian, "you put off an exceptional amount of body heat. Tonight, if you are comfortable with it, I would ask you to sleep in my bed as...naked as is comfortable to you."

"You want me to be your personal body heater?"

"It sounds as ridiculous as it is, but yes," he smiled a bit, "perhaps I am a ridiculous man. But I am cold, and I want to be warm tonight when I go to sleep for the first time since I arrived here," he met her gaze again. She thought for a moment, hands knitted together as she stared in one spot of the room in thought. He was about to take it back, say; "you don't have to do anything, forget I asked", when she placed a hand on his chest again and nodded.

"Okay."

He watched as she stood up, moving out of her dress the same way she did earlier. He titled his head just slightly when she retrieved his glass of Kanar from the table, and took a drink. He pushed himself up as she moved to straddle him, hands eagerly moving over her skin as she settled down above him. He leaned forward and pushed his torso against hers, resting his head on the flatness between her breasts with a comforted sigh. Tova paused for a moment, then let her empty hand move to his hair, fingers toying with the ends of his hair while he enjoyed her warmth. She squinted with confusion at the situation, then finished off the glass of Kanar.

"Gul-"

"Garak, call me Garak," he looked up at her, "perhaps, in time, you could even call me Elim, should we grow that familiar with each other."

"Garak, should we move to your room? It's rather late, you should sleep," her hand cupped his face, a finger brushing against a neck ridge elicited a surprised moan from him.

Her hand flew from his face to her side, torso shifting away from him. He leaned back from her again, the slightest shiver coursing through his body as he gave her an accommodating amount of space.

"I'm sorry my dear, it was unintentional," he apologized and moved his head to the side so that she could get a better view of his neck ridges, "they are Cardassian erogenous zones, one caress is quite stimulating."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"How much do you know of Cardassian physiology?"

"Not much, just that your species needs warmth...and can see well in the dark..."

"You've never been with a Cardassian man, have you?"

"No, I haven't," she placed her hand on his shoulder, carefully avoiding his ridges, "and I'm hesitant to do so. I mean this with no offense, but yours is a brutal race. I could hear the other girls in the brothel I was placed at...they didn't seem to be having much fun. Nor did the Cardassian men seem to last long."

"A brothel visit is different from attending to the needs of a mistress, that much I assure you," one of his hands moved to her thigh, "think of that as an...open invitation."

"I'll consider it."

"You don't even have to do that much, my dear. It's more like if you have an itch, I'm willing to scratch it-"

"Do you have ridges...down there?"

Garak blinked in surprise, "in a sense," he leaned up and ran a finger down the bridge of her nose, "do you?"

 


	4. Profit and Loss

"You tried to kill Garak?"

"That's correct," the woman nodded, "but, obviously, I didn't succeed."

"Why not? You were the best of the best, at least, that's what we've always heard about you," Kira folded her arms, "how high ranking was he anyway? Was he a collaborator?"

"Major, I'm not going to tell you anything about Elim and I's time on this station."

"Well if he was here, then he could have been responsible for...so much suffering. And he should be held account-"

"Accountable? He is being held accountable for his actions, right here. He is exiled from Cardassia, that should tell you that whatever favor he once had, he totally ruined."

"Still doesn't explain why you didn't kill him."

Geelki sighed and leaned back in her chair. Nerys was perhaps the most inquisitive woman she had ever encountered. She looked around the empty bar for a bit while deciding what to say, Kira leaning in closely to try and encourage the words.

"Not everything is so black and white, Nerys. I am, genetically, half-Bajoran. But I am still of Bajor, I am Bajoran. Likewise, Elim may have been here during the Cardasssian Occupation. But he wasn't of it, he wasn't part of it."

"Are you saying he was an inside agent?"

"I'm not saying anything, but I will say that I owe him everything," she drank the rest of her glass with a wince, "gah, a bit spoiled. Quark hasn't been updating his Kanaar stock for a while."

"How can you drink that?" Kira watched her counterpart push the glass to the side of the table, "every time I've had it I've gotten sick."

"I got used to it," Geelki smiled a bit, "now I kinda like it."

Kira smiled absentmindedly at the woman in front of her.

"You know, I idolized you when I worked with the Shakaar resistance. I can't believe you're only a few years older than me."

"Well, looks can be deceiving I guess," she shrugged and returned the smile, "why is it shocking?"

"It means you were like...twenty-five when you came here."

"No, I was twenty-three when I came here. I was twenty-five when I left."

"Three years here, working right beneath Dukat's nose...no wonder he wants you dead."

"Oh he wants me, not sure if he wants me dead, but he wants me," Geelki chuckled, "yea, there was a bit of a...tiff, one could say, over me that included Dukat."

"Who was the other person?"

"Nobody important."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because I'm not lying to convince you, I'm lying to not tell you."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh yes, one requires much more skill and conviction. The other is as simple as me saying: he was nobody important," she winked.

Kira blushed before hearing her commlink beep, "oh, damn," she looked up, "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later?"

"Of course! I have to talk to Quark anyway."

"Quark?"

"Oh yea, me and him go way back," Geelki stood and gave Kira a hug, "I'll see you later!"

"Quark?" Kira turned and watched her idol move quickly down the stairs to the bar, "Quark," she folded her arms and paused for a moment, "it couldn't have been Quark!"

* * *

Geelki moved at a languid pace, not bothering to move too fast to get to the Ferengi. The Ferengi, however, felt like it took forever for her to reach the bar. He could feel his blood pumping faster and faster as she approached, eyes wide as she got closer and closer and closer and clo-

"Hi Quark."

"Geelki Tova," the Ferengi sighed, eyes still wide as he shook his head, "I never thought I'd see you again. Alive, that is," he placed his cup down as he spoke, moving out from behind the bar to face her, toe to toe. He looked up at her and shook his head, "boy, am I glad I was wrong."

The Ferengi quickly wrapped his arms around her, and she reciprocated with a small laugh.

"I'm happy to see you too, Quark. I'm glad that they didn't trace anything back to you. I thought for sure they would figure out who got us the shuttle-"

"Yea, well, I was surprised to hear that it ended up just being a "you" and not an "us". He won't talk about it, but I know something bad must've happened given all the....chaos and his prompt exile," Quark led her by the hand to the bar, quickly moving back behind it. He raised a glass of orangey liquid, and she nodded in approval.

"It didn't go according to plan," she accepted the glass he poured as he listened intently, "once the Shakaar realized who I was trying to smuggle off the station, they made it quite clear that they would have no hand in it. We got abandoned, and he ended up sacrificing himself so that I could get away. I tried to explain to them, I really did, that he wasn't what we thought- that it was Dukat-but they wouldn't listen to me. He payed the ultimate price, and I thought you both were dead for years."

"You must have, you didn't come back," he shrugged, "and I will admit, I was hurt by it, I count you as my only genuine friend, the only one who would not fuck me over for profit- and I must insist that I feel the same exact way about you- but once the Cardassians were kicked out...it still took you two years to get here."

"I'm sorry, Quark. I heard that you were still here a year ago, but I was genuinely scared that you wouldn't want to hear from me anymore. So I never reached out."

"What about him? He was quite shaken up by your arrival last week. I haven't seen him like that since...since about a month before you left. Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, a few times."

"No, I mean actually talk, not just flirt around like you two did. Talk to him."

"No, not yet."

"Why is that?"

"We don't talk without getting intimate. I can't do that right now."

"Let me guess, the Major?"

"It's fucking all of them," she shook her head as she leaned her forearms on the bar, "I'm under such scrutiny, I'm being broad casted as a fucking war hero. I can't go anywhere without people whispering at me. Always whispering my name-see, those two Bajorans leaving the Holosuites just did it."

"Geelki, they didn't say anything," the Ferengi leaned forward and placed the back of his hand on her forehead, "are you running a fever? You're a bit warm, maybe you should go to the infirmary after this."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"How long have you been hearing things that weren't there?"

"Just a few months."

"Did you ever learn what the other half of you is? It could be linked. We've had a Betazoid woman come through here recently, she had the same eyes as you," he shrugged.'

"Betazoid? How would a Betazoid come across a Bajoran in the middle of the Cardassian occupation?"

"I don't know. You did say it was your father though, that raised you yes? Not your mother?"

"Never knew my mother," she sighed and finished off her drink, "maybe you're right. I'll go see the doctor in a minute. How has he been?"

"Garak? Same old bastard he's always been. Smug, confident..." he looked to her again, "he's been hiding. He missed you. Now get your ass to the infirmary, get that telepathy of yours checked out."

* * *

 

She didn't go to the infirmary. The thought of being swabbed, of waiting, even worse, of it getting out to the public, was terrifying. She really only cared for one man, and his hands were cold because he was cold blooded, not because he was sterile. She rubbed a hand over her shoulder absentmindedly as she sat in her new quarters. It was weird to be living in such a large space alone. She had spent the past six years in a variety of small, almost cramped sometimes, rooms on many different planets. She had spent a summer on Vulcan, a year on Risa, two years total on various travel freighters, and had seen the Andorian gas giant from her window. She was even there on Jupiter Station when the Second Great Red Spot arose, she watched it's spiral storm spin itself into reality- starting as a tiny spec on the planet's surface that hovered above her when she was in no gravity. She could remember her hair swirling around her, totally naked as she floated above the storm when it finally erupted: like a vengeful spirit above it's ruin. And now, she was seeing the great Wormhole.

She leaned her head back, pushing her ass to the edge of the couch and slumping back against the plush pillows she brought with her. Geelki traced a hand over her chest, moving to look at her finger tips afterwards. No sweat. Garak must be freezing.

* * *

Garak sat by his window, wrapped in his blanket he had kept all these years. It still smelled like her: Bajoran lilac, Perek flower, and Isca; musky, sweet, and still a bit spicy. He kept himself wrapped up in it, only in the scales he was born in as he watched the swirl of the blue and pink as a ship returned from the Alpha quadrant. He ran a hand through his hair with a shiver, retrieving the controller next to him and trying to turn it on higher. Empty wish. He leaned his head back defeated. The implant wasn't working as well anymore. He gave himself only a month more of it working, only a month of it pumping serotonin into his brain, only a month before just existing in this place became pure torture. How did he even survive before he turned it on? Well, he knew the answer for how he survived six years ago.

When you have a warm blooded woman in your bed, life gets easier. When you are inside of a warm blooded woman, life becomes blissful. When you have the love of a warm blooded woman, you have everything. Not to say that Cardassian women were any less, but Garak knew that Geelki's charm made theirs pale in comparison. Her banter was never weak, her wit was sharp as a viper's fang, and she was as invested in the pursuit of freedom- true freedom- as he was. That's what made them fit, what made their love so explosive. He could remember her with ease, and even the memories could lead him to ecstasy. As far as he was concerned, there would never be another as hot, as wet, and as tight; nor as compatible with him. He needed control in such a vulnerable moment, and she trusted him with it. Likewise, when she needed control of a situation, he trusted and conceded his own, and she never once betrayed him. In fact, he knew that she would have died for him. And, he knew that in the end he would never allow that.

He knew, though he would never allow himself to think about it openly, and would never, ever allow himself to tell her: he would sit every day in hell, if it meant that she would be safe and happy.

He could never bear to see her in pain.

If she died, he knew he would follow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the first two seasons of DS9 for the first time and WOW! I'm too big a fan of morally ambiguous characters and the complex story lines one can create with them, of COURSE I had to write about Garak!


End file.
